Strength through Weakness
by BlackDomino
Summary: Mokuba is my whole world, everything I have ever done and ever will do, will be for him. I have never considered that to be a weakness before. But he gives me the strength and determination to carry on. 'It's Just A Game' from Seto's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. They remain the property of the respective owners. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is not used for making profit.

This is Seto's point of view to 'It's Just a Game.' I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I run my fingers through my short hair as I close the file in front of me and add it to the growing pile to the left of me before picking up another from the slowly shrinking pile on my right. It was the end of the financial year and my busiest in terms of paper work and office hours, there were times when I would arrive at the office before the sun rose and I would leave long after it had set. I took it upon myself to check every report submitted by the department heads. Kaiba Corp wasn't the number one gaming company for nothing. I pause halfway through the report as there is something nagging me in the back of my mind. Like I had forgotten something. I give myself a small shake before continuing to read the report. Whatever it is can't be that important otherwise I would remember. I reach for my coffee cup and bring it to my lips. When nothing pours out I drop my gaze to look inside before I place it back on my desk remembering I had drunk it thirty minutes ago. A light knocking sounds from the door at the other side of my large office.<p>

"Who is it?" I ask, slightly agitated that someone has interrupted me.

"It's me Big Brother." I hear Mokuba call through the door. Mokuba, I had forgotten to pick him up like I promised. I drop my head as I feel guilty for forgetting something like this. I had even promised that we would go out to dinner. I glance at the clock on the wall. There would be no time now.

"You can come in Mokuba, you don't have to knock." I watch as Mokuba opens one of the doors, a huge smile on his face. Why is he so happy I wonder?

"Seto, you won't guess what happened today!" He says with excitement. I try to hide the fact that I'm completely exhausted and return his smile with one of my own.

"What Mokuba?" I reply. I listen as Mokuba begins to tell his tale; he speaks so fast it would be hard to distinguish one word from another if I wasn't already accustomed to his excited pronunciation.

"…so she doubled back to see who it was and managed to get them into an arm lock. It was so awesome, Big Brother. In two seconds he was pinned down." Mokuba was clearly hyper; I wonder who had given him sugar this late at night. "Wham! Just like that he was down." He punches a fist into the open palm of his other hand.

"What were you doing out in the park? Who else was with you?" I ask. Mokuba slaps a hand to his forehead and grabs the hand of someone standing behind the door.

"Mokie!" They cry as he pulls his companion into the office. I watch as they stoop to accommodate for the height difference. I lean back in my chair, fingers entwined as I watch with mild interest to see who this person is. They stand up straight and look over at me and I feel my eyes narrow as I recognise them instantly. 'Interesting' I think to myself as her faces flushes slightly, it can only be at the memory of the last time we laid eyes on each other. Mokuba introduces her to me and begins to list all of the things they both did today at the arcade, whilst beaming up at me as he chats without pausing for breath. I allow my eyes to slowly move down her body, taking in her appearance, noting her choice of outfit. She must have been working for the school, which would explain why she was with Mokuba. I draw my gaze back up to her face and watch as her eyes slowly follow. Her lips twitch into a half smile before falling as I address Mokuba.

"We've met." I remember our encounter very well. The dinner had been the request from a fellow CEO and his partner, who thought that I would be interested in merging. Before I left, I had done my research and saw the poor progress the company had been making over the last few quarters. However I attended interested in what they thought they could offer. I knew I could use a distraction in preparation for the work I was currently undertaking. It had all been a desperate attempt to gain influence by associating with me and I almost pitied them. Almost. The conversation had been as dull as the weather that day and the screeching laugh of his companion was just as unbearable as the hand that kept touching my leg. Then she came along with the tray of food. I watched as one of the other waitresses wasn't looking where she was going and walked into her. She managed to keep the soup in the bowls with great success but stepped on my foot that was resting by the leg of my chair. I had grabbed her arm as she lost her balance and to avoid ruining my suit but in the process lost what little balance she had achieved and promptly dropped the tray and it's contents over my unfortunate hosts, I had to bite my tongue to avoid laughing as I watched as the hyena-woman leapt out of her chair shouting and screaming about the state of her dress. I was more intrigued by the reaction from her. The look of horror on her face was priceless before she turned on her heel and fled to the kitchens. I had returned to the restaurant several times after the incident to try and catch a glimpse of her but was unsuccessful. On my second visit I heard that she was hiding in the kitchens every time I came in. Returning my focus to the present, I rise out of my chair and walk around my desk over to Mokuba, who only just realises that I have moved and looks up at me. I notice the girl tense slightly as I move closer to the pair, almost like a predator stalking his prey.

"Look Mr Kaiba, I'm sorry for spilling soup on your table and you and your guests. It was truly an accident and I'd pay for the clothes except they probably cost more than my apartment…" She starts say but I cut her off by holding up my hand, I turn to Mokuba;

"This is the person you were telling me about the other day, the one who has been helping you with your studies?" Mokuba nods. "What about your friends, what are their names?" I ask, looking into Mokuba's eyes as though the answer is written there and it was, but it wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.

"They aren't my friends Seto, I just told you that so you would think I was happy at school, you've been so busy lately and I didn't want to bother you with my problems. She makes the most delicious chocolate brownies, you should try them." I look at Mokuba, my face betraying my feelings as I feel the guilt return once more.

"You should have told me Mokuba, I want to know when you're unhappy. That's what I'm here for. That's what brothers do for each other." Mokuba's head nods and I turn behind me to see her retreat out of the room. "Where do you think your going?" I growl at her. She flinches before turning back towards Mokuba and me.

"N...No where." She stammers and I smirk at her weak reply. I walk towards her and reach over her shoulder with my long arm. I slam the door to the office shut watching as she flinches at the noise. I look down at her my blue eyes met muddy brown. She raises her gaze level with mine and her face flushes at our close proximity to each other. The faint scent of strawberry reaches my nose and I inhale slowly breathing as much in as possible. The little fool is still looking into my eyes, but her focus has blurred slightly as though deep in thought.

"Mokuba says you managed to put someone into an arm lock. I don't see how that was possible given your runty arms." My breath flutters the few loose strands of hair that have fallen out her messy bun. Her eyes focus back on mine.

"I managed to catch him off guard. You should have picked your body guards better if they can be pinned down by someone with runty arms." Does she not know who she is talking too? I lean closer as I whisper;

"My guards are the best."

"If you say they are." How dare she contradict me! My eyes narrow with anger. I reach out and grab her arm. She flinches with the contact and I pull her across the office towards my desk. I reach for my silver opener sat on top of several opened letter and curl my fingers tightly around it. I push her against the nearest wall, watching as she almost loses her footing. She hits the wall hard and struggles to catch her breath. I swiftly move the tool up and hold in place against her neck, I feel her pulse race through her jugular. I place my other hand next to her head, preventing her from moving, not that she could. The smooth edge presses into her pale skin, lifting her head up so that she has no choice but to look me in the eye. Only this time she doesn't seem so willing to do so. I smirk as she tries to move my hand from her neck, her fingers scraping mine to pry the opener from my grasp. I hear Mokuba cry out in distress but pay no attention to him as I keep my attention on the squirming woman in front of me. I stand close enough so that should she decide to kick out, she won't be able to.

"What if my bodyguard had a knife and had pinned you down instead? What would you do then?" I whisper softly as though addressing her romantically. Fear flashes in her eyes as the brave bravado she was showing moments ago dissolves in a matter of seconds.

"I know what you trying to do. It won't work because everyone has a weakness." She whispers back.

"Only the weak have weakness. I have no weaknesses." I reply as I roll my eyes.

"Everyone has a weakness no matter how much you deny it. Face it you may have everybody fooled with your tough guy act but…" I cut her off by pressing the letter opener harder in her neck, a faint red line showing as a result. She whimpers quietly from the pressure. Her gaze drops from mine as the last of her fight leaves her eyes.

"Big Brother, stop it!" Mokuba yells out.

"You know nothing about me." I yell silencing Mokuba's protests. She shrinks further into the wall before looking over my shoulder to where I assume Mokuba is standing. I can feel Mokuba's gaze burning two holes in the back of my head but I ignore them as I continue to study her face. Her gaze doesn't waver and I turn around to see what has captured her attention. I could only see Mokuba who was looking as confused as I feel. I twist my head back round to look at her when I see her wink. Turning to look back at Mokuba I faintly feel something slide up my neck. I turn my head back to demand what she is doing when she pulls my head closer to hers, closing the little gap that was there. I stiffen at the contact as I feel her hand move, touching, almost caressing my hair. My body slowly relaxes and acts on instinct. She moves her other hand down my face towards my chin as I start to respond, kissing her back with the same intensity, trying to win this game of dominance. I begin to loose myself completely, my brain telling me to stop but my heart praying it doesn't. As sudden as it started, she stops. I open my eyes to question why, unsure of when I closed them. She smirks up at me and I suddenly realise what she has done. In a flash I find myself pinned against the wall with the cool metal pressing against my neck.

"I guess I'd find their weakness and use it against them." I drop my gaze and feel my face heat up. The letter opener moves away from my neck as does the warmth from her body and cool air rushes in. She slowly removes her hand from my hair, her thumb sending shivers down my spine as it trails down my neck. I hear her walk away and place the letter opener back onto my desk. Do I have a weakness? My gaze flickers to Mokuba before I fix it on a spot on the floor. Mokuba is my whole world, everything I have ever done and ever will do, will be for him. I have never considered that to be a weakness before. But he gives me the strength and determination to carry on, through thick or thin. I flinch slightly as she addresses us both "If you'll both excuse me I have to go get ready for work. See you at school Mokie." How is it that one moment in time can cause me to question myself?

However to get strength through weakness was a notion I decide, that I can live with.


End file.
